


Sobs

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, daughter and father moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne gets comforted by her father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobs

His warm smile comforted her. It made her feel safe and for the first time in weeks, she felt like smiling. With a concerned expresson on her Father's worn and tired face, she saw him look into her eyes, searchingly. Looking for any sign she was unhappy. 

Unconsciously, she snuggled closer into his arms, his knee feeling bony and uncomfortable underneath her. 

"What's wrong, Annie?" His voice was uncommonly soft, affection flowing in them. The soft smile on his face seemed coaxing but Anne had no desire to talk. 

Little Anne neville merely shrugged, a small lump forming at the back of her throat. Even if she had felt like talking, she doubted whether she physically could. The lump felt constricting and tight in her throat. 

At her shrug, she saw his eyes narrow slightly, before closing suddenly. The lough weary sigh that escaped him suddenly panicked her.   
'Oh no. Have I upset him?' Her eyes widened a little and she felt faintly sick. 

"Daddy?" She sounded timid but his eyes opened instantly as if he heard something in her voice. 

One of his hands began to stroke her hair, softly. His touch once again sooothed her panic. The affection in the gesture was clear, however, and little Anne found herself sniffling noisily. 

His eyes became alert and unhappy as his ears picked up on the sound. Before he knew it, huge sobs were escaping her. His hold on her tightened considerably as he felt the sobs pass through her small body. 

"I-I..." She tried to speak but with tears trailing away down her cheeks, spilling into her open mouth, she found it difficult. Quickly, her father tried to comfort her. 

"Ssh. No, no. Everything's alright. Everything's fine." His words were as soft as before but even in her hysterical state, she still heard him. 

Her little face crinkled in thought, at his words, as if she was really contemplating what he was saying. 

"But Ed-edmund...?" The little hiccup distracted Anne from her thoughts and she found herself trailing off. 

Her Father's eyes brightened ever so slightly in realisation and once again he closed his eyes. 

"She heard us." He muttered, more to himself than Anne. 

Turning to his daughter, who looked younger than her ten years with her red cheeks, his hands cupped her face. 

"Edmund's death was an unfortunate accident. It is nothing for you to worry about, little one." Although, his voice was soft, there was also a hint of steel behind them. 

Her brain began to work overtime as she experienced a tumult of emotions she wss too young to understand. Her father had begun to stroke her back in her silence and slowly, her sobs subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
